Love Wins Out
by PandoraGenovaWraith
Summary: I ran. And I didn't stop until I reached my new home. I wasn't going to make someone go through that. And I wasn't going to force myself near it either. Goodbye La Push, hello Phoenix! *First ff written, please go easy! Bella/Jared Rated M for language and adult themes/situations*
1. Chapter 1: Running

Chapter 1: Running

I walked towards Jake's house, tracing the steps I had taken so many times before. I still couldn't believe it. Embry came outside to meet me; his emotions clear in his eyes.

"Bella…" he started, but choked on whatever he was going to say next. He was looking down at his feet, but I could see he was fighting back tears. After I had started hanging around Jake again, I had met a few of his friends. I knew I hadn't met the entire pack, but I had met Quill, Embry, Sam, Seth, Brady, and Leah. When I had asked when I would meet Collin, Jared and Paul, I was told that I wouldn't, because they didn't want to be near the "leach lover", as they put it. I walked inside the little red house, the one I had once thought of as a second home. It now seemed so unfamiliar. I immediately went over to Angela, my best friend, sitting on the couch and wrapped her in my arms.

It was two years since Edward left me, and Jake became my personal sun. About six months ago, I invited Angela and her then boyfriend Ben to go to the movies with my Jake and me. It was then that I learned firsthand the damage imprinting can do. It was then that the person that I had trusted with my heart imprinted on my best friend. He had looked at me with such sorrow, and I had just smiled, silently assuring him I understood. We quickly called off the movie night, and I asked Ang to sleep over. When we had gotten back to my house, I was happy to see that Charlie was working late again. Jake and I had sat her down and explained about the imprinting, and the pack. She took it better than we expected, and immediately got up to call Ben and ask him to meet her tomorrow at the diner. The next day, she and I were both single, and Jake started getting to know her.

Now here we were again, with bad news looming over our shoulder. I couldn't believe what had happened. Slowly, we all left to go to the clearing. Billy sat in his wheelchair at the front of the gathering, Old Quill next to him. Angela and I stood with the pack, looking down at the fresh grave in front of us. No one who didn't know about the pack had been invited; the public ceremony would be tomorrow. When everyone had gotten into place, Billy started.

"We are here today to say goodbye to one of the hardest working young men I've ever known. My son, Jacob Black, future chief of the tribe, and Alpha to the pack. As most of you know, Isabella Swan was being hunted by a vampire named Victoria. Yesterday, the pack found her and chased her down. She grabbed one of our younger members, and had nearly killed him when Jacob intervened. In saving his pack mate, he lost his life. The threat has been killed, but at great cost to the pack, his friends, and myself. His mate and wife Angela Webber-Black would like to say a few words before I start the traditional ceremony." I squeezed Angela's hand before watching her make the walk up to Billy. She put her hand on his shoulder before turning to those assembled and speaking.

"Jacob was more than my imprint. He was one of my best friends, my confidante, and the love of my life. If it weren't for Bella, I never would have found my other half, and my soul. Thank you, Bella, for letting me have this much time with him." She then put a hand over her stomach. "I was going to wait to announce it until after the pack got back from fighting Victoria, but seeing as he's gone now…" her voice cracked and she looked down at the casket for a moment, "We will live on for you, honey. And if it's a boy, I will name him William Jacob, after you and your father. I love you." With that she came back to stand by my side. We were all shocked at her revelation. With my mind reeling, I didn't notice the rest of the ceremony, until Kim and Emily grabbed my hands and started walking me towards my car.

I looked up just then, and met the darkest brown eyes. At that moment, the entire world melted away, and nothing mattered. Angela being pregnant, Jake dying, Edward leaving, nothing felt wrong anymore. I was brought out of my trance by Sam tackling the wolf whose eyes I was lost in.

"You asshole! How could you do that?! On today of all days!" Sam was yelling at him. It took me a few minutes to understand what was going on.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled, before running to my car, slamming the door, and driving home. Charlie beat me back, he found out about the wolves shortly when Seth phased in Harry's kitchen.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked me, one eyebrow raised from me slamming the door.

"I'm leaving, dad. I have to… I have to go. It has nothing to do with you, or Forks, but I need to leave." I told him, running up the stairs to pack.

"What in the world are you talking about? Where are you going to go?" I could tell it was breaking his heart, seeing me packing.

"I'm going to the house in Phoenix. Please don't tell anyone here where I am. Jared… he imprinted on me, dad. Kim's pregnant with his second kid, they're married… I can't do it. He deserves to be happy with his wife. I'm leaving." I told him as I looked him in the eye. I could see the pride shining through the hurt. He knew that I wouldn't split them up like Emily had Leah and Sam. I had come to like Leah, and she was actually nice to me now. I wouldn't be the cause of another person losing their everything.

"Okay, Bella. I understand… Be careful, I love you. Don't leave just yet, let me get something," he said, leaving the room. I listened to his heavy footsteps recede to his room. I continued packing, finally getting all my necessary possessions into my bags. Charlie came back into the room while I was taking down pictures. "Here, take this. It was your college fund, and I want you to take it, so you can go to college in Arizona." He handed me an envelope, and when I opened it I saw a check for fifteen thousand dollars.

"Thank you, daddy. I'll find a good college down there and make you proud." I told him, putting the envelope into my purse and hugging him. We never really showed emotion, so this entire situation was awkward for us. I quickly grabbed my bags, promised I'd call him when I got there, and hit the road.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

**Six Months Later**

Phoenix has been wonderful, sunny and warm, the polar opposite of Forks. My chest still hurt, but I was learning to live with it. I had found a decent job in a quiet book store four miles from my home, and in the fall I was planning to enroll in Arizona State University majoring in Criminal Justice. I wanted to be lawyer, to make my dad proud. He came down a visited about a month after I had arrived and Renee shortly after. I tried dating a few guys, but all I could think was they were not for me. This imprint thing had thrown me for a loop.

I woke up this morning with a throbbing headache, reminding me of the night of drinking I had. I never drank before I moved, but now a few shots were the only way I could sleep even halfway decently. As I got out of bed I groaned, not wanting to work today. 'If I can get through today I can come home to Jim, and drink myself to sleep again.' I thought to myself as I turned on the shower.

The day passed slowly, it was a Wednesday afternoon, so we didn't have many customers. Two hours before we closed the owner, Mrs. Malloy, told me to go take the rest of the day off. I decided to hit up the little diner near work; I didn't feel like cooking tonight. As soon as my food was brought out, I heard a gasp.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called out. I turned, and low and behold, there was Kim.

"Kim… Hi." I said hesitantly. She was one of the last people I had wanted to ever see again. "What brings you to Phoenix?"

"Well… I left Jared about two months ago. I needed out of La Push, so the kids and I moved down to Scottsdale. I was just coming to pick up dinner on the way home." Only then did I realize she had a young boy and a toddler with her.

"I hope I didn't cause that… You know I left so that you two could be happy." I told her, frowning.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella. As soon as he realized what had happened, he came home and told me. I told him I would move out if that's what you two wanted. He told me he wasn't leaving me, and that Charlie said you had left. He said that if you two ever came in contact again, he wouldn't cheat on me and he would tell me as soon as it happened. I trust him, Bella, and I love him… But I can't be with him anymore." She explained, sitting down on the other side of the booth with the kids. "These are my kids, Tyler and Jade." They looked almost identical to her, Tyler having Jared's eyes and Jade having his hair.

"So… What happened then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Honestly… I couldn't be second best. I knew the imprint pull would always be there, and that he could never fully love me again. I was okay with that for awhile, he never mentioned it, or you, but I knew. You can always tell. You went through that with Jake… You knew what had to happen. He still isn't searching for you, if you're worried about that. He thinks that you won't accept the imprint if he ever did find you, and that you will never come back. He's accepted it, and did when you left. He never really got to know you, so he isn't so worried about the pull." As she talked about him, I could feel the pain in my chest tightening.

"I… I don't plan on going back, Kim. I understand why you left, but I can't go back. I'm building a life here, and I won't leave it. I can't pack up and leave again. The supernatural has no place in my life again. You can understand, I'm sure." I looked up to see her smiling sadly at me, her eyes full of understanding.

"We should never have been brought into it to begin with. I think you should know that no matter who asks about you, your dad doesn't say anything. All he says is that you're doing well and to leave you alone." She gave me a pointed look, expressing her displeasure. I sighed.

"I know, Kim. I should let him tell them where I am, but I don't want them coming after me. Please don't tell them anything. I really just want to be normal for once."

"Bella, you'll never be normal. I won't tell anyone though, don't worry. Billy has been asking about you, though, and I think that you should let your dad tell him something. He wants you to visit for the holidays, he just won't say anything. I overheard him talking on the phone with your mom when I went over to tell him I was leaving." Kim's food came out, and she stood up. "Well, I have to get the munchkins home and fed, it was nice running into you, Bella. Here's my number if you want to have lunch sometime and talk." She handed me a slip of paper with her number and address on it.

"Thank you, Kim. I'll think about what you've said." I told her, and finishing my own food, left.

**Six Months Later**

I start school in three days. I'm excited, and hopefully I'll get all my prereqs done in a year or two. I thought about what Kim said a lot in the past six months. I haven't dated anymore, and I even let my dad give Billy my number, and we talk almost nightly. I know he misses having me around almost as much as Charlie does, especially with Jake gone. It's been a year now, and I still feel terrible thinking about him. I no longer drink myself to sleep; I wouldn't let myself go down that road. Kim and I have had a few lunches, talking about what I should do about visiting, and Jared. She's told me that if I want to pursue a relationship with him, she won't hold it against me. Tonight I have to call Charlie, and tell him what I've decided.

Today was my last day at work. With starting school full-time I couldn't work too. Mrs. Malloy understood completely, she was sad to see me go though. The day passed quickly, even though we didn't have a bunch of customers. When I got home, I started lasagna for dinner. I wanted something simple. As soon as it was in the over, I took a deep breath, grabbed the phone, and called my dad.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Dad. I thought I'd let you know… I'm coming to visit over Thanksgiving." I sighed, knowing he'd be ecstatic.

"That's great, Bells! I was going to go over to Billy's, but if you want to just stay home that's fine." He told me, and I couldn't tell him no after hearing the excitement in his voice.

"I'd love to go over to Billy's, dad. Please don't tell anyone else I'm coming back for a visit, though." What I didn't tell him was that Jared would know anyway, because the pull would lessen.

"Great! I'll let him know, and I won't say anything, I promise." I sighed again, and gave him my flight details and hung up. Good thing I have two months to prepare myself.

**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfic, and I appreciate any and all reviews/constructive criticism. Please let me know how you think I'm doing! :D **

**~Pandora **


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

Chapter 3: Meetings

**Two months later**

School was going great. I was acing all my classes, and taking some online tests to move past some of the entry level English courses. Everything was done for a week, though, as Thanksgiving was just around the corner. I was staying with my dad in forks for a few days, and today I was on my flight. It was only a two and a half hour flight, but I was fidgety the entire time. I didn't want to go back to Forks, or La Push. I would never have set foot back there if I could help it, but my dad was worth it. The pain in my chest lessened the closer I got, and soon we were landing. After getting my luggage and walking towards the front of the airport, I soon saw my dad. With him was Billy… And Jared. "Fuck me…" I thought to myself.

"Hey, kiddo. Uh… Billy wanted to come along, and Jared was… nearby. He heard and wanted to come too…" Charlie said. I had the feeling that he meant Jared was patrolling… Damn wolf senses.

"It's alright dad. Can we just go home so I can take a shower? I hate the feel of planes," I told him as I walked up to give him and Billy a hug. I didn't talk to or look at Jared. I don't think I could hold it together if I did. I could hear him sigh and start rolling Billy towards the car.

"Bells, hang back a bit, I'd like a word." He said, watching the other two leave. As soon as we were reasonably sure we wouldn't be overheard he turned back towards me. "Jared wanted to come see you. Things have been hard with both you and Kim leaving. He's alone, and he won't talk to anyone. Not me, nor Paul or Sam or any of the pack. He needs you, Bella. I could hear it in your voice every time we talked that you were fighting yourself to ask about him. And when you said that you and Kim had lunch together a few times and talked about everything, I knew you wanted me to reassure you he wasn't bad off. I didn't say anything, though. You had asked me not to, so I didn't. And no, I did not tell him that you were coming back. He felt the pain lessening, and was planning to run all the way here, so I offered a ride. Give him a chance, Bells. He's a great kid." With that, Charlie started walking towards the car, leaving me to stare at him in shock. He's never talked that much, that I've ever known of. I was confused, and angry. Very, very angry. Who the hell is he to tell me what I should do with my life? What if I didn't WANT to accept the imprint?! I huffed and stomped off to the car. This was going to be a long few days; I knew I shouldn't have come here.

The drive back was awkward to say the least. I didn't say a word the entire time, and I refused to look at anyone. I knew I was making them all uncomfortable, but I just couldn't get over the feelings of betrayal… And happiness. The happiness made me madder than anything. I couldn't believe that I was so happy just to be near him.

When we finally got back to Charlie's I immediately grabbed two of my bags and drug them upstairs. My room was no different than when I left, except the computer. My dad had finally updated the internet and computer, like I had told him to. I had just set down my bags when I felt an instant calm. 'Dammit,' I thought to myself. I knew he was right behind me, probably holding my last bag.

"Bella, Can we please talk?" he asked, and I thought I had died just then. The sound of his voice washing over me was like the sunshine on a cloudy day. I sighed before stepping over to my bed and sitting down.

"What do you want to talk about, Jared?" I asked him, trying not to look into his eyes again.

"You know what I want to talk about. I know you feel the imprint as much as I do; you relaxed as soon as we were in the same room. I want to get to know you while you're here, Bella. Kim left me; she couldn't handle being second best to someone. I don't blame her. I would have done the same thing. I'm not mad or anything. I wish she lived closer so I could see my kids, but that's life." He sat in my desk chair and looked at me expectantly.

"Jared… I'm not giving up my life in Phoenix. Even if we fell in love, I'm not moving back here. I can't do it, I have school, and I have a life. I have a home, friends." I finally looked into his eyes, but did not see disappointment, just determination.

"Bella, I was given permission from Billy to leave the Res for an indeterminate amount of time, indefinitely if need be. He said following my imprint was more important, especially since we have had no leech activity. Please give me a chance," he looked so sad as he spoke. Right then I knew my dad was telling the truth. I knew that he was alone, and I knew I was going to say yes.

**A/N: To reviewers! I just made my account today, so please know that I am reading the reviews! I just can't reply for 24 hours. I hope you understand, and that doesn't discourage you from sending them in! Please let me know what you think of the story.**

**Also, when this is completed, I'm thinking of a vamp story, but I'm not sure who to pair with Bella, any suggestions? No Edward though. :P**

**~Pandora**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Chapter 4: Getting To Know You

Jared stayed that night on the couch, and I slept better for it. We had talked until late in the night, and found we had a lot in common. We both loved to read, cook, and enjoyed comfortable silence. The next few days we could not be found far apart. Thanksgiving Day finally came, and I finally said goodbye to him. He had his own family to celebrate with, but promised he would come see me again in the morning. Jared kissed my cheek and left, and I got in my old truck with my dad.

The drive to Billy's was quiet. I think Charlie was worried that if we talked, I may change my mind about everything. I had hardly opened the truck door before Billy came rolling out of the little red house. I almost started crying on the spot, knowing that Jake could never come hug me again. I slowly walked up the ramp onto the porch.

"Hey, Billy, it's good to see you again." I told him, leaning down and giving him a hug. He wrapped me in his arms, holding me tight.

"Bella… Thank you for coming. I'm so happy to see you again." He told me. I went inside and started working on the stuffing, putting the turkey back in the oven to heat up. After I finished the stuffing, I started on the rest of dinner. Ten minutes before everything should have finished, we heard a sharp, short, piercing howl. Billy looked at me, then Charlie. "How about I take that out when it's done? I can have Charlie get the stuff out of the oven. You go to Emily's and find out what's wrong."

"Thanks, Billy. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" I yelled as I darted out of the house and hopped in my truck. In seconds I was on the road, my rust bucket starting on one try for once. Halfway to Emily's, there was a giant crunch and the next thing I knew, my vision turned black.

I opened my eyes, my vision fuzzy. When I looked up I could see my truck, or what was left of it. The hood was completely caved in. If I hadn't known better, I would have said I hit a house, a tree, a semi truck. I knew the truth; it was standing in front of me.

"Isabella… Oh how I missed you." His voice was magical, and once I again, I was pulled under.

It was dark. Too dark, I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or not. I knew I wasn't alone, and I knew I didn't want to be wherever I was being held. Somehow, I knew I was no longer in La Push, or Forks. I also knew who the leech was that the wolves found.

"Good, I'm glad you've finally woken up. I was worried that I'd hurt you too badly, and without a doctor… I wasn't sure you'd survive. I can assure you, I didn't know your truck didn't have airbags. I thought we fixed all those safety issues when we left." His voice was so rich; I had missed the way it sounded.

"What… What are you doing here? Why do you even care?" I murmured, too tired to say more.

"I missed you, darlin'. Why else?" He sounded like honey, warm and rich. "I told you once that you were worth it… I wouldn't lie to you. You're worth everything, darlin'," he reminded me. I remembered when he told me that the first time he ever told me that, in Phoenix.

"I wasn't worth it when you all left me… When _he_ left me…" I looked up in the vague direction I thought he was in.

"Oh, now where are my manners? I forget you can't see like we can," with that, he opened a set of curtains, letting moonlight flow into the room. His scars glowed in the soft lighting, more beautifully than they would sparkle in the sun. "Now, as to your statement… It killed us all to walk away, Isabella. We wanted to stay, even Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme though… They wouldn't go against Edward's wishes. I'm sorry to say that he never really cared for you. I knew it the entire time. I wouldn't tell you, though, out of selfishness. You see, Alice was never meant to be mine permanently… I believe you were." He was looking in my eyes, but all I could feel was a shiver of fear. "Please don't feel that way, darlin'. I saved you from them, from those mutts! I love you, and I saved you. If you're still scared of them, I'll take them out, I swear I will. We can go live our lives somewhere, safe. I can change you, like you wanted Edward to." A shiver ran through me, as I watched him come close, and then my world faded.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn. Bet ya didn't see that coming, did ya? **

**I will be trying to post at least every other day, if not every day. I have a feeling this story won't be very long, probably only ten or so chapters. My next may be longer, though. Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you. Tell me what Vamp you would prefer for the next story! Or what wolf :P**

**~Pandora3**


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

**A/N: Alright guys, we're gonna change it up here. Chapter from Jared's perspective. **

**_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to their respective owners, namely Stephanie Meyers. All I own are my crazy personalities, and the plot. Le sigh._**

Chapter 5: Changes

**Jared POV:**

I heard the howls, and had to make a quick excuse to leave. My parent's hardly question anymore and I ran outside to the woods. As soon as I was in the tree line, I stripped and phased.

_Jared: What happened? Leech? Where? _

_Sam: We just caught wind of one of the Cullens… They came across the border. _

_Quil: Dammit! Do you know which one, Sam?_

_Sam: I think… I think it was Jasper. I don't know why he would be here, though. There's nothing tying him to La Push…_

_Jared: Except…_

_Embry: Bella!_

I stopped listening at that point, and started running towards Billy's house. I took the back way, and as soon as I got to the edge of the back yard, I phased and dressed.

"Billy, Charlie! Where's Bella?" I yelled, running into the house.

"You just missed her, Jared. She was heading towards Emily's; we heard the howl, what's going on?" Charlie told me, worry slowly taking over his features.

"We smelled a leech at the border… It was Jasper Cullen-Hale. We can only think of one thing that he would want from the Res." Realization dawned across their features, then worry. I bolted out of the house, running down the road towards Emily and Sam's. That's when I saw her truck. It looked like it had been in a terrible accident. The front end was crumpled inward, right in the center, like someone put out their hand and stopped it. There was blood drying on the steering wheel, and I could smell that it was Bella's. The scents of Bella and Jasper were overwhelming. I immediately phased, witnesses be damned. I couldn't feel her emotions, but I had a scent to go by. I started running. I was vaguely aware of the pack seeing what I found, and heading my direction, except for Quill and Brady, to keep an eye on the Res. Twenty minutes into the run, I nearly fell over from the fear and the pain. It made me dizzy, and I immediately knew that it was Bella.

_Jared: I can… I can feel her… She's scared. And she's hurt. I have to get to her, I have to help her. I have to follow…_

_Sam: We'll find her, Jared. We'll find her and save her. We have to._

I tuned out the pack again, focusing on the scents of my imprint and her leech abductor. What would Jasper want with Bella? From what I knew, albeit not much, he never really spent time with her. Why would it be him and not Edward to come back for her? None of this made sense. After running for a half an hour, I lost the scent. It seemed to just… stop. It vanished, in the middle of the woods, without a trace.

_Sam: What happened? Why did you stop?_

_Jared: The scent… It's gone. Completely gone. I… I don't know how that could have happened. Oh Bella!_

At that moment, every vein in my body felt like it was on fire, and I knew we were too late.

**A/N: I know! I know! Short chapters suck, but it was a necessary evil. And I know I'm evil for posting a cliffy like this. However, I think Chapter 6 should be done and up tonight. I pretty much just post them as I finish them, though I've had the first few done for awhile now. **

**As always, drop me a review, and I'll love you forever! 3**

**~Pandora**


	6. Chapter 6: Crazed

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait for an update after a cliffie like that! . My internet got shut off for awhile... I'm having difficulty figuring out where the story wants to go now, but I promise it will be finished! On with the show!**

Chapter 6: Crazed

**Bella POV:**

Fire ran through my veins. I knew this feeling; it was the same one as when James bit me. Then it started receding. I wasn't changed; I knew that from my still beating heart. I was human. I could still go home to Charlie, to Jared. Jared…He must be so worried. I hoped he could find me before it was too late. I heard Jasper say something, but I couldn't make out what it was. Darkness swallowed me again.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I cracked my eyes open, there was no sign of Jasper, and the sun was high in the sky. A hot bowl of soup and a letter rested on the table next to my cot.

_"My dearest Isabella,_

_ I am terribly sorry for the pain I put you through last night. Please know that I didn't mean to harm you, I only needed James' mark to be gone. Now it is mine, and I feel much calmer around you. I wouldn't let you change, not yet. It's too soon. I have to make you fall in love with me, before I can have you for eternity. _

_ I will be back this evening; it is too sunny to return sooner from my hunt. I hope the soup will keep you nourished until then. If you get hungry again, there are some granola bars on the other table. I love you, darlin'. Please don't fear me; I only want your love._

_ -Jasper Whitlock" _I looked down at my wrist when I was done reading his letter. His mark shone brightly on my wrist, reflecting the sunlight brightly. I shivered when I saw it, hiding my wrist under my sleeve. He must be going crazy… Thinking that I was his…

It was mid afternoon before I woke again, the soup untouched. Jasper still wasn't back. I started wondering how to get out of this situation. I immediately went to the door, but it was locked. I had suspected as much. I looked at the tall window near the table. It was small, but I might be able to fit through it. I drug the table underneath it. I barely could reach the windowsill, even standing on the table. I looked out the window, and from what I could tell we were still on the first story. I pushed at the window, praying it would open. Finally, some sort of deity heard my pleas. The window opened, and I managed to find the strength to lift myself to the sill. I slowly slipped my legs out, holding on for dear life as I lowered myself to the ground. I was still two feet up when I couldn't hold on anymore. I tucked into myself, and rolled when I landed. Nothing broken, today was good. I looked around, but recognized nothing. So I picked a direction and started running.

**Jared POV:**

I had started running further out from Forks, closer to the border, and Port Angeles. About three miles out, I smelled her. Her scent was almost overpowered by the leech's, but it was there. I followed it to a small building, no more than a shack. The only window on it was open, and her scent was stronger there. My resourceful imprint had climbed out. I was so proud of her in that moment. Her scent led away from town, and I knew how clumsy she was. I took off after her, chasing down her scent, running faster than I knew was possible. I smelled blood just as I saw her, she was on the ground. I phased and yelled her name.

"Bella!" She turned to see me, and stood up, running back towards me. She had skinned her knee.

"Jared! Thank god! I want to go home, Jared. I want to see Charlie. Take me away from here, please." She pleaded with me. I phased on the spot and crouched so she could get on my back. I started running back to La Push when I heard a loud snarl. Bella shivered, leaning further into my fur.

_Sam: Jared, thank god you found her! Jasper just got back to that house you found. He's pissed. He's demanding I phase and talk to him about stealing his mate. I'm waiting for Embry and Quil to get here so I can have backup._

_Jared: Keep him occupied. I'm taking Bella home. She wants to see Charlie, and I'd feel better with both of them on the reservation until further notice. _

_Sam: Way ahead of you. Get your girl home._


End file.
